


Wanted

by Loz3



Series: Wanted! Dead or Alive. [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Ancient Rome - Fandom, just rome
Genre: Asshole Main character, Demigods, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Womanizer, hunter mars is his nickname, impiled sexual intentions, wanted crimnal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz3/pseuds/Loz3
Summary: An ex-roman solider wanted for the murder of many innocents is on the run. will he be found or stay on the run?
Series: Wanted! Dead or Alive. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612591





	Wanted

Listen dont get me wrong, i used to love my job in the Roman army. That was way before they learned i had been exiled to rome from Greece and had slaughtered countless people. I earned the name hunter mars because i was the only one in the army with god like skills with a bow. What they didn't know was i had been trained by Chiron himself, anyway back to me being a criminal. I'm to be publicly executed today, by crucifixion is what I was told by Antonia.

She's a friend of mine who can get me out of any trouble I'm in, which was the exact plan today. So sitting in my lonely cell I heard her speaking to the soldiers outside the cell. Using her usual charm, she was the daughter of venus after all, she managed to get them to open the cell door and sneak me out by giving me her hooded cloak she always wore when around me just to hide who she was. Taking me outside she told me to act elderly and let her do the talking if someone approached them. Sure enough someone approached us, a man clad in centurion robes and armor "Good evening miss, what're you doing around the place for criminals?" Antonia chuckled "oh i was just giving a visit to Marcus, he's one of the soilders in there. Old lover of mine, I like to check up on him sometimes." I could tell she was laying in her charmspeak hard into that sentence, she couldn't get caught or we'd both be executed.

Thankfully the man bought it and sent is on our way, once we were able to get lost in a crowd of people she whispered to me "the ship leaving for Egypt today is our ticket to freedom if we miss that we're dead got it?" I nodded and it wasn't long before we had to quickly leave, the guards had finally snapped out of her charm and were on the search for me. I was so glad for alleyways, they made great spots to hide in while you tried to escape people who wanted you dead. "So what's the plan now?" I asked her, not sure of any other way out of this other than climb onto the top of a building somehow.

Apparently she had the same idea, so we climbed and once on top we carefully navigated our way down the other side and headed closer to the docks were huge supply ships sat. They were pretty far away but once we made it there and we got on it was worth it. We had our freedom now and nothing would get in our way, she even paid them off! I could get some good sleep, we settled in one of the small rooms under the deck, I gave her cloak back and laid in the bed. It was rather relaxing really except when the ship began to move, rocking in the water.

I hadn't ate since yesterday around noon and my stomach was hating the movement. I rushed to find something, a bucket or anything really but failed. Seeing your own vomit on the floor in front of you is gross and the smell is worse, especially because i got stuck cleaning it up. Antonia managed to find me some ginger and after it settled in my stomach a while i felt semi better. Still it'll take literal months to get there and when we do i highly doubt we'll be very welcomed. Its worth a shot, and with that running through my head i settled down and fell asleep. Tomorrow was another day, nothing could possibly go wrong right? Wrong.


End file.
